


Human

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood and Gore, Elf Culture & Customs, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Orc Attack, Reunions, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summary: AU where Aragorn protects a human village with the help of Legolas and Gimli during an orc war in Middle Earth. Reader comes to the village for refuge and everyone is convinced she’s an elf because of her beauty and grace. Legolas especially is distrusting of her. Will she earn their trust and help the village survive the war? This will be four parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings for entire series: Maybe language, Gimli’s fault haha, mentions of blood, orc violence}

As she entered the gates, she did not go unnoticed. Every being in and around the entrance to the village had turned to look at her at least for a moment. But she noticed nothing, for her mind was wandering in thought.

She slipped her leg over her horse and gracefully fell to the ground. She lifted the reins over the horse’s forelock and down the thick, white stripe on his head. Before she could lead him anywhere, she was stopped by a man of the village decorated in armor.

“Who are you?”

Legolas had been speaking with Aragorn and Gimli when his elf ears heard the sweet notes of her voice answer the guard. His eyes followed the sound and he watched her speak to the guard, her lips moving only slightly and her eyes bright. Her hair was neatly braided away from her face and fell on her back in perfect tresses. That she was beautiful was clear to anyone who gazed upon her, but who she was remained a mystery.

“Just what we need, another elf in this village,” Gimli said, motioning to her.

“What is she saying?” Aragorn said, ignoring the dwarf.

“She says she is human,” Legolas said, once again listening to her explanation. “She is the only survivor from an attack on her village and has come here in refuge.”

“I know an elf when I see one, and that is definitely an elf,” Gimli said, motioning to her.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, sharing a look that said they were having the same thoughts. She did seem elven, however, there was a quality about her which seemed unfamiliar, which put them both on edge.

Her speech stopped and the guard took the reins and began to lead her to the stables.

“Wait,” Aragorn called to the guard. He walked over to them, Legolas and Gimli in tow. As he neared her, her beauty and grace radiated even stronger. Realizing both his companions were silenced by wonder and suspicion, he said, “What is your name?”

She looked at the three in front of her, obviously concerned from all the questions. “(Your name), daughter of (Your Father’s Name),” she answered.

Legolas’ distrust grew. “I know no elves of that name,” he said. Aragorn and Gimli looked up at his harsh voice to see his face of stone.

“I am not an elf, I am human,” she said cautiously, though Legolas’ expression didn’t lift. “I come from a village many miles west of here.”

“Where are your fellow travelers?” Aragorn asked.

She wearily looked from the elf to the man. “I travel alone,” she said.

“No one should be travelling alone. During this time, especially,” Gimli said.

“I travel alone because I am alone. The village whence I came has fallen. The few who survived fled to this one, but I… I am alone.” She glanced at her sword in its sheath strapped to her saddle. The leather was stained with thick black blood and the three instantly understood she was attacked again on her journey.

“You are not alone anymore. I am Aragorn, this is Legolas, and Gimli will show you to the stables.

Gimli took the reins from the guard’s hands and took a step forward. As he did, the horse threw his head back and ripped the reins from his thick fingers and stomped the ground. Gimli looked up at the tall horse with an expression that bordered on pure hatred.

“I can lead him,” (Y/N) said, trying to keep her amused smile at bay. “He grows cross with strangers.”

With a huff, Gimli led the way to the stables. Behind him, (Y/N) stifled her laugh when she saw Aragorn roll his eyes and smirk. When she looked to Legolas, however, his stern stare was unmoving. She felt his icy eyes on her until she ducked into the stables to tend to her horse.

“You do not trust her and yet you invite her in. Why?” Legolas asked Aragorn.

“She is alone, and an enemy of the orcs, making her an ally of ours in this war. If she is keeping secrets, I would like to learn why,” Aragorn said.

“You’re curious about her,” Legolas said, his eyes still following the path she took through the village.

“Aren’t you?” Aragorn asked before he walked away, leaving Legolas alone.

**

(Y/N) had finished untacking her horse, the worn and stained blankets and bridle draped over the gate of the stable. Gimli had given her some feed and hay for her horse which she had dumped into buckets, along with water from the stream behind the barn. Presently, she was attempting to clean her blood stained saddle, her fingers already aching from the intense scrubbing.

As she worked, she heard the stable entrance gate swing open. She glanced up and recognized the elf from earlier, but said nothing and returned to her work.

Her fierce cleaning stopped when he spoke. Words she failed to recognize came tumbling off his breath. She looked up, badly hiding her wonder and watching his barely moving lips for only a moment before they stopped.

“What did you say?” she asked.

“You did not understand?”

“No,” she said.

He glided over to her horse and rolled his pale fingers down the stripe on the animal’s face. “You do not understand an Elven language.”

“I cannot understand what I have never heard,” she said.

Legolas grew quiet. He turned his focus to her horse, pulling a carrot out of his pocket. The loud crunching and cracking filled the barn, drawing attention to the uncomfortable, silent tension between them.

“Your companion, Gimli, also thought me to be an elf,” (Y/N) continued. “But I assumed you would have been able to decipher between an elf and a human.”

Legolas turned to her, his eyes narrowed, insulted. “You are unlike any other human I have met.” His words were thrown at her like stones.

She straightened and returned to her work, scrubbing harder against the stained leather. The deep black color wouldn’t budge.

She froze when he lay his hand on hers. Her skin was equally as pale and smooth as his. “Stop this,” he said. She looked up to see his gaze falter. He quickly turned and walked out of the barn. Motioning to the back room he said, “We have plenty of saddles,” before his figure disappeared from the doorway.


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Aragorn protects a human village with the help of Legolas and Gimli during an orc war in Middle Earth. Reader comes to the village for refuge and everyone is convinced she’s an elf because of her beauty and grace. Legolas especially is distrusting of her. Will she earn their trust and help the village survive the war? There will be four parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings for entire series: Maybe language, Gimli’s fault haha, mentions of blood, orc violence}

The next morning came slow for (Y/N). She could hardly sleep, her mind too busy whirring with thought. She could hardly stay alone in her fallen village, but she felt like an outsider in this one. The scene from the night before kept replaying in her mind. It was as if the elf was trying to show her she’d never belong.

As soon as it was acceptable to rise, she dressed and left the room Aragorn had shown her to. She quietly made her way to the stables with plans to ride on the outskirts of the village to clear her mind.

“You have risen early.”

She recognized the smooth voice behind her and turned over her shoulder to Legolas in a silent, cold greeting. She continued her work, turning to lift her saddle off the gate.

“Wait,” Legolas said and disappeared behind the stables. Soon he glided through the barn holding a beautiful saddle as if it were light as air. (Y/N) reached for it as he lifted it over her horse’s back, causing their hands to touch, her icy skin feeling peculiar against his. “Please, let me,” he said, fastening the girth.

She ran her eyes over the detailed leather work of the saddle. Twirling and curling vines with tiny leaves were painstakingly etched into its skin inside a border of impeccable braids. It was stunning and looked as if it had never been used before. “It’s beautiful,” was all she could think to say.

“It was made for the High Elves of Mirkwood long ago,” he explained. “The craftsmanship is traditional.”

“I cannot use this.” Her awe was evident in her soft voice.

“Please. You can.” His body was relaxed but his eyes were still cold towards her. When she silently agreed, he asked her, “May I join you?”

How she longed to say no! But Legolas was already preparing his beautiful horse and she knew she should not be riding alone in times of war. “Of course,” she said.

(Y/N) had seen a path on her way into the village that she wanted to explore. Legolas let her lead and they rode silently for a while. Despite his attitude toward her, she decided to allow him another chance. He did gift her the beautiful saddle her fingers were presently fiddling with. She would never be reminded of the blood stained leather of her other one again, thanks to him. So she spoke.

“This saddle is magnificent. Again, I thank you, Legolas.”

“There is no need to thank me, Lady (Y/N). I carried it with me from Mirkwood in case someone was in need. Since, it has been sitting in the barn. I am happy someone can use it,” he said, his gaze locked ahead.

“You carried it? You said it belonged to the High Elves of your land,” (Y/N) said, deeply confused. Was she sitting on a highly decorated saddle stolen from the King of the Elves? She began to worry she had made a mistake in trusting the elf.

“It was made for my father long ago and later given to me, yes.” Legolas looked over to see (Y/N)’s look of despair and couldn’t help but smile from the very corners of his lips. “My father is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.”

(Y/N)’s jaw fell and her brows could have shot off her forehead into the sky. After a moment of silence, Legolas looked over at her and couldn’t help but softly chuckle at her surprise. 

After she gained her bearings she asked, “How does an Elven prince befriend a man and a dwarf?” attempting to shift the subject from her ignorance. 

His laughing quickly ceased as he thought of how to explain. “We were tasked with protecting a hobbit as he journeyed to destroy The One Ring.”

“I have heard the story.” It was only then that she saw the long bow and arrows strapped to his back. She had heard the story many times, and couldn’t believe the elf riding next to her was that of the tale. 

Before she could think any more of the subject, Legolas said, “Please, tell me your story.”

(Y/N) let a sigh escape her lungs and focused on the path ahead. “There isn’t much story to tell,” she said. “I come from a long line of humans who lived simple lives in our village. Only when we were threatened did I learn to fight, more out of necessity than anything else. Now I am here,” she finished quickly, not wanting to recall the details. 

Legolas pulled gently at his reins to stop his horse in front of hers. “I am deeply sorry for all of your loss, Lady (Y/N).” For a moment, she noticed the ice in his stare flicker.

“I believe I have had enough air for the morning. I am going to return to the stables. Thank you for accompanying me, Legolas,” she said quickly. Before Legolas could protest she was off, galloping back down the path they had come.

Disappointment flooded him as he sent his horse slowly walking to follow her. He couldn’t get her sadness out of his thoughts and he let his trusted horse bring him back to the village. Then a loud whinny ahead made his stomach drop. “(Y/N),” he said to himself and raced toward the sound.

He cleared a bend in the path and his elf eyes saw (Y/N) on the ground below her horse, holding her wrist. She was obviously in pain, but Legolas had other things to worry about. About ten other things. A small band of orcs appeared out from behind the trees and bushes to surround her.

Atop his galloping horse, he pulled his bow and an arrow from behind his back and aimed for the head of the orc that was closest to (Y/N). His fingers let go and the arrow soared until it hit the orc and flew through its skull, causing the ugliest hiss of pain before it fell to the ground right on top of (Y/N).

His concern turned into pride when she threw the orc aside and stood with her sword poised just in time to attack the next creature. By that time, Legolas was in the fight loading arrow after arrow, each one targeting an orc too close to (Y/N) by his standards.

He counted in his head, there should be six orcs left, but as he scanned the area, he saw only two still alive. He quickly realized (Y/N) had killed four herself that were laying at her feet.

He looked to her and watched her slashing and stabbing possibly the biggest of them all, about to take it down by herself. However, there was one left to dispose of and it was quickly making for (Y/N), aiming to attack her while she was distracted. Legolas easily took care of it, one simple arrow doing the trick.

Legolas leapt down from his horse to help her, but he was too late. The giant orc fell with a thud that shook the ground beneath their feet. He was at her side in seconds, his eyes glancing over every inch of her looking for wounds.

“That was exciting,” she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. When Legolas heard the smirk in her voice, he looked at her, a chuckle escaping him. He saw her unconsciously wrap her hand around the wrist she had fallen on when the orcs knocked her off her horse. Legolas immediately pulled her hand away and replaced it with his own.

“I’m alright,” she said shaking her head as she began to pull her wrist away from him.

“Let me see,” he said softly. His fingers were hardly touching her but working to find any broken bones or fractures. When he was satisfied, he looked up to meet her gaze which was already on him. “You’re alright?”

“Yes.” The ice in his eyes had completely melted away and for the first time she noticed their warm blue tint.

Again, Legolas faltered, blinking and looking away from her. “Lead the way back to the village, I will follow you.” In one swift movement he lifted her above him and set her on her horse.

“Le-Legolas, I can- wait! I’m alright!” But her efforts were too late and he was setting her foot in the stirrup for her.

The way back to the village Legolas tried to concentrate on the orc problem they now had. For the shortest moment, however, as he watched her hair tangle in the wind in front of him, he did wonder what designs her hair could be braided in.

**

When (Y/N) and Legolas returned to the village they parted ways. After assuring Legolas her wrist was only sore, and not injured further, (Y/N) headed to the stables to untack and groom her horse. When Legolas didn’t follow her, she felt a sting of disappointment in her stomach and cursed herself for suddenly feeling so alone.

When her work was finished, she left the stables. As she walked out of the barn, she passed Legolas gracefully and silently walking his horse inside. He nodded his head to her when he passed, his golden hair falling forward on his shoulders. (Y/N) felt an urge to follow him, but Aragorn was waiting for her ahead in the road.

“I heard tell of your encounter,” he said.

She felt nerves in her stomach swirling as she thought of Legolas’ kindness in the woods.

“Orcs are a fierce enemy. I was told you fought well,” Aragorn said.

She let out a breath, relieved he was speaking of orcs and nothing else. “Indeed, but I have fought them before.”

He placed a heavy hand on your shoulder. “It is good experience to have,” he said gravely. Only after being prompted with (Y/N)’s look of concern did he continue. “The war is beginning. We are leaving at dawn. “

“I will join you,” she said, holding the dagger strapped to her hip.

A small smile shone on his face. “No, (Y/N).”

“I can help you. As you said, I have experience. I fight well enough for battle,” she said.

“Yes. That is why I need you here. Those who cannot join us need protecting. I trust you to do that,” he said.

(Y/N) understood the honor and importance of being elected leader in Aragorn’s absence, but she was filled with sadness. Her gaze rose from her boots to the stables. Through the doorway she saw Legolas feeding her horse another carrot. 

“When you return, the village will be as you left it. I will protect your people,” she said.

“They are your people as well now. You belong to this village,” he said.

She looked around herself, seeing the people work and prepare for war as the children innocently played in the street. Both pride and the sense of duty washed over her as she straightened. She would protect this home as she did her other one. But this time, she would succeed.

She nodded to Aragorn and walked down the road, lost in thought. She ended up at the gates of the pasture behind the barn. She leaned her elbows on the chest high fence in front of her and absently watched her horse graze next to Legolas’.

“I took the liberty of letting them both out to pasture.”

(Y/N) turned to see Legolas standing tall next to her. She nodded and returned her eyes to the horses. “I hear you leave for battle tomorrow.”

“When the sun rises,” he said.

She pushed away from the fence, still not looking at him. “I wish you luck. I had better go, I too have much to do before tomorrow.” She turned from him and started toward the road.

“(Y/N),” he said, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He pushed his fingers through her hair and held her cheek, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Be safe,” he said, his breath fanning over her skin.

They froze for a moment, close together, his lips still on her skin. Then his hands left her and he glided down the road, not pausing to look back.

She released her breath in attempt to calm her thrashing heart. She turned back to the horses and again leaned on the fence. This time, when she was approached, she heard the footsteps.

“Well if it isn’t the elf who’s not an elf!”

She looked down with a smile to see her other new friend. “Hello, Gimli.”

“Hello, lass,” he said, fitting his chin on one of the shorter planks of wood in the fence.

“Why does everyone think I’m an elf?” she asked, exasperated.

He pulled his chin away from the fence and looked up at you with a twinkle in his eye. “You are very beautiful, Lady (Y/N). And full of grace,” he said.

She quietly thanked him, feeling heat rise to her chest and cheeks.

“And the elf really threw us all off,” he continued.

“Legolas?”

“He was convinced you were an elf. That you were lyin’ to us all,” he said.

As she thought about the past, Gimli’s words started to make sense. “Why was he so sure I was an elf?”

A smirk grew beneath Gimli’s mustache, his eyes brighter than ever. “Elves are not attracted to other beings, especially not humans. He thought you must be an elf.”

(Y/N) frowned at him, willing him to move a little faster in his explanation, which only earned a chuckle from the dwarf.

“He loves ya, lass,” he said. “From the moment he saw ya, he knew. It’s some elf thing.”

She held tightly to the fence, her breath tight in her chest. “What?”

“Gimli!” Someone down the road yelled for him.

“Stay safe, lass! See ya after we kill all those bastard orcs!” Gimli said before trotting off, leaving (Y/N) to sort out what she just learned.


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Aragorn protects a human village with the help of Legolas and Gimli during an orc war in Middle Earth. Reader comes to the village for refuge and everyone is convinced she’s an elf because of her beauty and grace. Legolas especially is distrusting of her. Will she earn their trust and help the village survive the war? There will be four parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings for entire series: Maybe language, Gimli’s fault haha, mentions of blood, orc violence}

(Y/N) hardly noticed the days pass. She took on many jobs to busy herself and keep her mind away from where it desperately wanted to go. Hunting and gathering food was a familiar task, as well as watching over the elderly and children of the village. Every so often, she would sharpen the blades kept in a makeshift armory, prepared for the worst if the war should come their way.

She longed for the days of peace when she wouldn’t have a village on her hands and she could ride on horseback all day long into the forests and fields of her lands. But it felt like that time would never come. 

Today she stood staring into the empty pasture where Legolas had said his goodbye. Most of her mind knew that his simple kiss meant nothing, for going to war could make someone nostalgic and fearful. There was a tiny voice in her, however, that fought to the surface and tried to convince her he meant more. 

That notion was squashed when she remembered the morning the men of the village left. She’d risen early to see them off and to remind Aragorn his village was safe with her. While Aragorn embraced her and Gimli gave her a wave, Legolas only looked at her from atop his horse and led the way out of the village. 

She wrung her hands in thought as she watched the trees bend in the wind. Then she heard her name being called from down the road. 

“Lady (Y/N)! They’re here!” She recognized Soragon’s voice, a sweet boy she had grown to know in her time in the village. 

Her stomach flipped, excitement filling her at the thought of her friends’ return. The war is over, she thought. 

But when she turned around, she saw utter panic on Soragon’s face. “They’re here! The orcs are here!”

Dread didn’t have time to fill her. She pulled her bow and an arrow from behind her back and aimed at the orc chasing the boy. It went down with a thud by the time Soragon made it to her side. She grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from turning around and seeing the body. “Go to the barn, hide in the saddles. Do not come out until I come and get you, understand?” Soragon nodded and ran.

Screams were starting to echo through the roads of the village. “Get inside! Follow Soragon!” (Y/N) yelled to anyone who ran past her. She fired arrow after arrow as orcs with dull armor and wicked grins rounded the corner. She worked her way to the front gate to cut them all off before they entered the village. 

She had lost count of how many orcs she had taken down. The sound of armor clanging warned her she would come face to face with one when she passed the next road. She reached back for another arrow and found nothing, her quiver was empty. This would never happen to Legolas, she thought. 

An angry orc came at her with his thick, dirty sword ready to slash. Just in time, she unsheathed her own blade and stopped her opponent, holding her sword in a cross. The orc spoke to her through the shape. 

“Your friends sent us to check on you.” Its black spit stained its teeth and landed on (Y/N)’s cheek. 

As she attacked it, she tried to ignore her fear and concern for her friends. The loud clashing of the metal shook her as her arm grew tired and started to give way. Again, the orc’s sword caught hers in a cross and held her there. “I’ll kill you just as I did them,” it sneered. 

Her strength was failing. The orc pushed down on her and she fell to her knees. Her sword was quaking in her hands as she did all she could to keep it in the air. She glared at the black teeth on the other side of her blade. “I’ll kill you just as I killed your family,” it said.

She looked around to see she was alone. There was no one there to save her. She thought of her family, how she could endure a little pain from a sword if it would all be over and she could be with them again. 

“Here, Lady (Y/N),” she heard from behind her. She felt a small thump on her back and turned to see Soragon had collected her arrows and returned them to her quiver. 

She took one in her hand and used the last ounce of her remaining strength to jam it through the skull of the orc attacking her. It fell on top of her, its crushing weight too heavy for her to lift. Black blood leaked on her face and she turned to the side and closed her eyes, feeling hot tears run down her cheeks. 

“It’s alright Lady (Y/N), you did it,” Soragon said. His small hand wiped away the blood and tears on her face as she felt the orc roll off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw three mothers of the village dragging the dead orc away as others pulled her up to sit and wiped her face with the edge of their skirts. 

Soragon was grinning as if he won a game of tag. (Y/N) pulled him into her lap and hugged him too tightly. “Thank you, Soragon.” She took his chin in her fingers. “Do not ever disobey my orders again,” she demanded before kissing his nose and making him giggle.


	4. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Aragorn protects a human village with the help of Legolas and Gimli during an orc war in Middle Earth. Reader comes to the village for refuge and everyone is convinced she’s an elf because of her beauty and grace. Legolas especially is distrusting of her. Will she earn their trust and help the village survive the war? Last part! Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings for entire series: Maybe language, Gimli’s fault haha, mentions of blood, orc violence}

The village received no news in the days that followed, of victory or otherwise. To (Y/N)’s surprise and relief, they also had no additional orc visits. She hoped she would never have to fight off that many orcs alone again, but also knew that in times of war, one did not have the luxury to chose which difficulties to face.

Since she arrived in this village, it was common for (Y/N) to have trouble sleeping. This morning, like many others, she rose early to find the rest of the village asleep. The soft thumps of her boots on the road was the only sound that reached her ears as she walked to the barn. 

As usual, she gave her routine all her attention, trying to keep her mind from wandering and worrying. After feeding, grooming, and mucking, she dusted her hands and leaned on the stable door, listening to her horse munch on grain and pull on hay. From her perch she had the perfect view of the Mirkwood saddle that was laid over the gate with care. It pained her to see it building dust.

As if it called to her, she walked over to it and let her fingers follow the braids around the horn and down to the stirrups. She wondered if she’d ever be able to use it again. Or if she’d be able to tell Legolas how much his gift meant to her.

Before she could finish her thoughts, a soft, smooth greeting startled her. Out of habit, she pulled her bow off her shoulders and drew an arrow from her quiver. She turned and aimed, the motion ingrained in her muscles from the last months of being on edge.

But who she saw was possibly the furthest thing from an orc. Legolas had silently glided through the barn and landed only a few feet away from her. He was feeding (Y/N)’s horse a carrot as if this was a completely normal morning. (Y/N) released her bow string and set it on the ground below the saddle.

“Still rising early, I see,” Legolas said.

“Legolas, you’ve returned. Where- where are the others?” she stumbled.

Legolas cupped his long, narrow fingers under the horse’s chin and lightly scratched. “They set up camp for the night. I, however, was eager to return.” He finally looked at (Y/N) and met her at the stable gate.

“You shouldn’t travel alone,” she said, suddenly aware of his closeness. She fidgeted under his gaze and wrung her hands together, thinking about him riding all night to return to the village.

“There is no longer any danger,” he assured her, his stare unending. “There isn’t a single orc living in this land now. I heard you had a large hand in that.” 

Her eyes fell to the ground. Thinking about her battle with the orcs filled her with dread, but in this moment, relief washed over her. The village was no longer solely her responsibility any longer. And she was no longer alone.

Legolas lifted his hand to her cheek, the back of his knuckles gently rolling down her skin. “I worried for you day and night, but I knew you’d be able to protect those who depended on you.”

(Y/N) closed her eyes and leaned into his soft touch. “It was awful. I didn’t think I’d be able… and I was alone.” She opened her eyes to see his warm, round blue irises just inches from hers. “Next time you leave, I’m coming,” she said forcibly.

Legolas chuckled. “I’m never leaving you again,” he said.


End file.
